


We're Meant to Fly

by InkyStardust



Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Skyhill
Genre: Angst, Band Break Up, I think?, Short One Shot, Skyhill - Freeform, i'm sorry i'm not good at tagging things :/, ninja sex party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyStardust/pseuds/InkyStardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dan Avidan and Peter Lennox revive their band Skyhill, their music becomes extremely popular, to the point that they get a record deal, and are even planned to go on tour.  As happy as Dan is, he realizes that his days with Ninja Sex Party are over, as he has to dedicate all of his time to Skyhill now. Dan and his soon-to-be former bandmate, Brian, have one last conversation and say their final goodbyes before Dan goes on his flight to go on tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Meant to Fly

**Author's Note:**

> a scenario that i thought about a while back,,, and decided to write. sorry this is super sad lol but i like sad/depressing things hahaha. also, i'm currently writing the second chapter of 'an old reflection' and i'd say it shouuullldddd be done within the next few days hopefully.
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy this sad one-shot!

"So you're really done with Ninja Sex Party, huh?" Brian asked in a quiet tone, taking in a heap of breath and exhaling, letting his shoulders sink. His lips pursed deeply. He could only stand to look at Dan for a few more seconds before he nodded, and hung his head, staring at the floorboards beneath his feet. Brian continued.

"I mean, you told me weeks ago, and we've even talked about it a little bit before, but, now that you're actually about to leave, it's... it's finally hitting me." The grey-bearded man let out a small sigh.

Dan had prepared himself for this, emotionally, physically, mentally. Practicing and talking to himself in the mirror for days leading up to this moment, trying to find the right words to say in advance. And even still, after all that practice, he choked on his words before they could even escape his throat. He let out a breath through his nose, dropping his suitcases and travel bags beside him on the floor. He took a few steps towards Brian, until there were only a few feet between them. This wasn't going to be a quick chat.

"It's over. It's... it's all over." Brian sighed out, a hint of despair detected in his voice as he lifted his head to look at him.

The taller of the two took one glance at his soon-to-be former band mate standing in front of him, and immediately felt something in his chest shatter and fall harshly into his stomach. That look of raw disappointment and hurt; the pain, the heartbreak, the desolation laced in Brian's dulled blue eyes. He dreaded the moment that he'd have to see Brian's sorrow. And now that the moment was finally here, it took everything in him to not break.

"Brian," Dan began, his voice strained and cracked from the harsh lump in his throat. "I'm... sorry." He wanted to say more, but he felt that if he tried to say anything else, he'd break down into tears.

"No, no, don't be sorry, Dan." Brian reassured his friend, waving his hand dismissively and shaking his head. "I mean, this is your dream come true, right? Your band is finally getting the recognition it deserves!" He exclaimed, trying to brighten the mood, and smiling a bit. Dan honestly wasn't sure if Brian was truly happy for him or if he was being caustic. But either way, it wasn't the same genuine smile as usual. It was cracked. It was a veil. A facade that masked the true agony inside, and Dan could see right through it. But he decided to play along. So he smiled, too. 

"Yeah, but... at a price." Dan replied, as his smile slipped back into a melancholy frown. "I'm glad, I'm- I'm more than glad, I'm fucking ecstatic." He chuckled a little. "But... I never imagined the day NSP would break up. I thought this was gonna be what we would spend the rest of our lives doing, ya' know?"

"Me too." 

Those two simple words felt like daggers being plunged into Dan's chest, and Brian's cold, broken-hearted, and somehow deadpan stare felt like the daggers were being twisted violently inside to add to the suffering. A silence lingered between the two. They held long blank stares at each other; Dan's hazel eyes connected with Brian's blue ones. Dan had never seen such a broken, shattered glint in his friend's eyes before. It chilled him down to his very bones. Not only did he hate seeing him like this, but what ate away at him most was that he was the cause of it. Brian must have felt so betrayed by him. But who could blame him?

The silence was shattered by the grey-haired man's voice.

"You know, we... had so many dreams. Dreams that we'd become successful, go on tours together, go on road trips together, like in the movies. That we'd live the rock band life, just you and I. You and I against the world, achieving our wildest dreams. 

You remember that, Dan?"

Of course he remembered. But Brian continued without giving him a chance to respond.

"'Cuz I do. I remember all of those memories we shared. Our laughing fits in the recording studios, giggling like little girls as we wrote down lyrics, going to conventions, answering questions at panels and performing live. Hearing the crowds cheer for us, feeling the electricity of the fans' energy." Brian smiled dismally at the memories. "Guess all of that is over now."

"Brian," Dan began, tears welling in his eyes, his voice shaking. "I'm--"

"Yeah, yeah," Brian sharply cut off, his voice elevating. "You're sorry. But sorry doesn't help anything, does it, Dan?"

Dan's shoulders sank, and his eyes welled up with tears, extremely close to crying. His body trembled trying to maintain his composure. He wanted to say more, but sorry was all that could come to mind. Other than those two words, his mind was blank. He hated it as much as Brian did. His throat welled up with hundreds of unspoken words, trying to say something, anything. But as much as he tried, nothing came out. It literally felt as though he was choking on his own words left unsaid. 

Brian shut his eyes, and hung his head.

"I'm sorry," he said in regretful tone. "I'm just... upset. I'm going to miss you. I'm gonna miss you so fucking much." The pain in Brian's voice was unbearable to listen to. Never had his voice been so shattered, so shaky, so filled with utter misery and heartache. After a brief pause, his eyes shut tighter, tears squeezing from his eyelids and pouring down his cheeks. His face furrowed and his chest heaved up and down as he erupted into sobs. He raised a trembling hand and held onto his head.

Tears escaped from Dan's eyes, too. He could only watch with a heavy, aching heart as his friend sobbed in front of him. His entire body felt icy cold and numb. 

"What the fuck, man." Brian said between sobs. "I thought we were gonna rule the world together. I thought we were gonna live our lives together, making our wildest dreams come true."

Dan shortened the distance between them, and threw his arms around the older man, pulling him into his chest and squeezing him tightly, never wanting to let go. Brian's sobbing elevated as he buried his face into Dan's chest. He whined and wailed loudly, tears spilling down onto Dan's shirt. Eventually, he brought his arms up and held onto Dan in an emotional embrace.

"But..." his voice became a bit more stable now, his sobs quieting down. "I'm happy for you. I'm happy that you're living your own dreams. I'm so happy and so damn proud that you're making your mark in this world. It's just... I wanted to be with you when that happened, you know." He sniffled a few times, and wiped tears off of his face.

"But that's okay. Because... even though I'm gonna miss you and everything we shared... I'm gonna be okay knowing that you're living your own dreams, even if it's without me."

That's when Dan broke.

He squeezed his eyes shut, tears being forced from his eyes, as he embraced his friend tighter, tight enough to where he was sure Brian could barely breathe, but he didn't care. A few quiet sobs escaped between his trembling lips. He couldn't imagine life without Brian. That was his best friend. The friend that helped him on his journey to his success. The friend that he wanted to be with for eternity. The friend he wanted to be next to when all of his dreams came true. And now he was saying goodbye to him. Throwing their dreams away, their hopes, their happiness. A part of him felt like it had died a violent death. His very soul ached and longed for more time with his friend. Dan never wanted to let go.

Brian held tightly onto Dan as well, trying to hold back more cries. "I hope all of your dreams come true, Dan. I'll miss you. A lot." His voice started to shake again, but he cleared his throat. "But I hope you live a wonderful life. Go on and do wonderful things. Do better, greater things than what we could."

The two embraced each other for what felt like hours, rubbing each other's backs comfortingly and occasionally crying. After what felt like an eternity, it was Brian who ended up breaking the hug delicately. Slowly, they let go of each other. They shared a long, long stare.

"You don't wanna miss your flight, do you?" Brian asked in a hushed, hoarse tone. His lip curled into a tiny, but meaningful smile.

Dan chuckled quietly. "No. I guess not."

Dan slowly walked over to his bags near the front door, and picked them all up. Even though his hands were full, he somehow managed to turn the doorknob and push the door open. He began walking through the doorway, but stopped midway through, and stood there for a while. He looked back at his bandmate one last time. 

Brian was standing in the same spot, watching him with sad, empty, and at the same time, hopeful eyes. He smiled; and even though it was a sorrowful smile, Dan could see genuine happiness intertwined within it. Brian waved goodbye, one last time, to his best friend in the entire world.

Dan solemnly smiled back, and nodded his head in departure. He raised his hand and waved back to him, feeling a heavy weight sit in his stomach and pull on his heart. He turned back around, and took in a deep breath. His eyes shut, as he exhaled, and opened them back up again. With that, he walked out the door, and as he went to close it, he heard Brian say one last thing.

"I love you. Hope you live a wonderful life, Dan. I'm so proud of you. See you on the flip side."

Dan let Brian's words sink in for a moment, before he replied.

"Love you, too. Thanks. For everything. See you on the flip side."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Briefly Held](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540017) by [Cottonstones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/pseuds/Cottonstones)




End file.
